


[Podfic] Burned Letters

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: My dear Maturin, I’m sure you’ll be happy to hear that my belly continues to grow, this incipient lump of a thing, and the physician Sophie consulted during her own pregnancies is confident in its progress. My little Arabian is settling into the stables on my cousin’s property, and does not seem to mind the confinement. My own confinement, however, is...She crumples the page again, jams her pen onto the block until the nib splinters and she has to cut it anew.





	[Podfic] Burned Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burned Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463008) by [Orockthro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro). 



I haven't recorded any podfic since February, but I signed up for the [Aubrey-Maturin Advent Calendar](http://perfect-duet.dreamwidth.org/tag/christmas+calendar) to give myself a deadline to make something. I wasn't feeling it at first, but then on the third session of trying to read I did feel inspired, and on the whole I'm happy with the result! And do read the story even if you don't listen to this--it's really good. Oh, Diana. I feel for her so. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/8h1jngwt6k388g1tgky46n8jtc0zxv5j). Length: 17 m 38 s.

Alternative download link [.](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016121802.zip)


End file.
